A Hipótese Pon Farriana
by Lab Girl
Summary: Sheldon experimenta algo diferente em um momento inapropriado e teme tratar-se de uma hipótese aterrorizante para um membro da evoluída espécie da qual ele faz parte pelo menos em sua fértil imaginação!


**Título: A Hipótese Pon Farriana**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 5a temporada, cena perdida, humor, romance

**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 5x23 (The Launch Acceleration) e linguagem um pouco adulta; menções aos episódios 3x23 (The Lunar Excitation), 5x12 (The Shiny Trinket Maneouvre) e 5x20 (The Transporter Malfunction)

**Classificação:** NR-12 (não recomendado para menores de 12 anos)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Status:** Completa

**Resumo:** Sheldon experimenta algo diferente em um momento inapropriado e teme tratar-se de uma hipótese aterrorizante para um membro da evoluída espécie da qual ele faz parte, pelo menos em sua fértil imaginação!

* * *

_Seus esforços estão me fazendo sentir coisas por ela em momentos inapropriados_

- Sheldon, "The Launch Acceleration"

* * *

Sheldon Cooper, bacharel, mestre e doutor (com dois doutorados!) em Física, a mente brilhante e distinto exemplar da nova espécie _Homo Novus_ estava de pé na sala do apartamento 4A do número 2311, situado na Avenida Los Robles, na aprazível cidade de Pasadena, California.

Diante dele, uma lousa branca abarrotada de letras (algumas gregas) e números... muitos deles. Concentradamente, ele calculava o movimento de partículas aleatórias no vácuo com o intuito, claro, de decifrar os mistérios do Universo que o levariam, via de inevitável consequência, ao Prêmio Nobel.

Obviamente, como o gênio que era, mais evoluído do que seus pares de mentes inferiores e dominados por suas necessidades primitivas, a mente de Sheldon estava inteiramente focada no objeto de estudo a sua frente. Como sempre.

Com uma das mãos no queixo, a outra, que segurava o pincel atômico, apoiada contra o estômago, o cientista observou seu cálculo. Um grunhido baixo emergiu de sua garganta. Não satisfeito com o resultado, pegou o apagador e desmanchou os itens que o contrariavam.

Erguendo o longo braço direito, Sheldon acrescentou alguns elementos novos na equação e, então, deu dois passos para trás, contemplando como a resolveria dessa vez.

Ele podia sentir as engrenagens metafóricas de seu cérebro extraordinário girando... tentando decifrar mais um delicioso enigma do mundo da Física... seus olhos presos nos modelos de partículas desenhadas na lousa... que, de repente, foram se movendo... andando de um lado a outro...

_O quê?_

Sheldon piscou três vezes.

As partículas desenhadas na lousa dançaram mais uma vez diante de seus olhos. Intrigado, ele aproximou-se mais do quadro e observou... elas rodopiaram e, então... não era mais o desenho das partículas que ele via, mas caspas... pequenas caspas flutuando e... subitamente, não eram mais números e letras que ele via diante de si, mas... os cabelos escuros e brilhantes de Amy Farrah Fowler.

E o que era antes a representação das partículas cujo movimento no vácuo ele deveria estar calculando, passou a ser imagens de finas e delicadas caspas descendo pelos fios castanhos de Amy...

"Fascinante..." a palavra escapou-lhe enquanto observava a imagem.

Sentindo a respiração um tanto quanto pesada, Sheldon não conseguiu desviar os olhos quando Amy balançou levemente os cabelos e as caspas deslizaram mais abaixo, descendo gentilmente pelos ombros pálidos e ligeiramente caídos da namorada.

Amy, então, sorriu para ele. E Sheldon percebeu que ela estava sem um dos característicos suéteres e sem as diversas camadas de roupa que costumava usar. Ela trajava um vestido sem mangas e trazia na cabeça a tiara que ele lhe dera alguns meses atrás numa altamente bem sucedida tentativa de reconciliação.

Então, Sheldon deixou os olhos descerem pelos ombros claros da namorada novamente, a pele parecendo tão macia... tão convidativa... quando se deu conta, sua mão ergueu-se e estava se direcionando para tocar um dos ombros expostos dela...

E foi então que ele se deu um chacoalhão mental, recolhendo a mão rapidamente.

"Oh, Santo Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo?" ele balançou a cabeça como se com o gesto pudesse fazer aqueles pensamentos caírem para fora da sua mente.

O barulho na porta de entrada o fez desviar a atenção da lousa a tempo de ver a figura de seu colega de apartamento, Leonard Hofstadter, entrando no ambiente.

"Olá, Sheldon!" o rapaz saudou animadamente.

Sheldon, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos mais acelerados do que deviam e um calor subir pelo rosto, abandonou a lousa e correu até a cozinha, ignorando por completo o amigo.

"Tudo bem?" Leonard perguntou, incerto.

Sheldon não respondeu. Por alguma razão que nem mesmo sua mente brilhante compreendeu, ele não conseguiu concentrar-se na fala, apenas no ato de abrir a geladeira e procurar por água desesperadamente.

Pegando a primeira garrafa que encontrou, ele abriu a tampa e bebeu no gargalo. Em rápidos goles sucessivos.

"Sheldon?" a voz preocupada de Leonard retornou aos ouvidos do físico atormentado. "O que houve?"

Talvez Leonard tivesse motivos para se preocupar, uma vez que Sheldon já estava praticamente terminando a garrafa de 500ml em menos de um minuto, e não sem deixar uma boa parte da água escorrer pela camiseta.

"Oh, Senhor!" Sheldon exclamou assim que terminou de beber e viu a bagunça que havia feito na roupa.

Ele olhou para Leonard, parado no meio da sala, os olhos esbugalhados por trás dos óculos de grau, uma ruga no meio da testa. "Você estava mesmo com sede!"

Sheldon, mais uma vez, ignorou o cientista baixinho e disparou até seu quarto, arrancando a roupa molhada antes mesmo de atravessar a porta. A sensação de umidade era desconfortável demais e ele detestava bagunça, pior ainda em si mesmo!

Abrindo o armário, retirou duas peças limpas. Vestiu uma camisa de mangas compridas branca por baixo e uma camiseta com o logo do seu herói preferido dos quadrinhos, _The Flash_, por cima.

Diante do alívio por estar novamente em roupas secas, Sheldon suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, preocupado com seu outro _problema_.

Não estava dando certo. Não podia estar dando certo. Aquele maldito plano de Amy Farrah Fowler não podia estar funcionando!

Frustrado, ele bufou. Aquela raposinha de Glendale não podia estar vencendo! Logo ele, Sheldon Cooper, que sempre havia imaginado que se um dia fosse escravizado o seria por uma raça alienígena de inteligência avançada, caindo vítima de uma armadilha sentimental orquestrada por uma neurocientista de 183 de QI e 1,63 de altura!

"Oh, Spock! Iluminai-me nesta hora de incerteza e aflição!" o cientista rogou àquela que era a única entidade capaz de confortá-lo.

Assim como o Oficial de Ciências da Enterprise, Sheldon sempre acreditara ser plenamente capaz de dominar seu lado humano, subjugando emoções e instintos básicos que não serviam para nada além de desviar o foco do que realmente importava a uma mente tão admirável como a sua.

No entanto, bastara uma certa teteinha de cérebro empinado, saia e meias de náilon dar início ao _Projeto Ampliando Os Sentimentos de Sheldon Cooper_ para tudo começar a se complicar.

Mas não! Ele se negava a permitir que ela obtivesse êxito naquela empreitada. Ele recusava-se a render-se. Sua natureza Vulcana precisava triunfar!

Cerrando os olhos com força, Sheldon concentrou-se em controlar a respiração e expulsar de sua mente qualquer pensamento inapropriado.

Em vão.

A imagem das caspas de Amy dançou em sua imaginação outra vez.

_Droga!_ Todo seu treino em Kohlinar, a sagrada disciplina para manter-se distanciado das emoções, não estava servindo pra nada! Se nem a filosofia dos mestres Vulcanos que ele aprendera e desenvolvera durante todos aqueles anos assistindo a Star Trek podia ajudá-lo em sua hora de necessidade, então tudo estava perdido.

"Oh...!" Sheldon gemeu, temendo o pior.

Não, aquilo não podia significar que... não, não! Ele não se permitiria entrar em Pon Farr... o tempo de acasalamento não!

A voz de Howard Wolowitz, um dos membros do seu círculo de amigos, ecoou em sua lembrança...

_Por que não começa com uma xícara de café e pode fazer o Pon Farr com Amy Farrah Fowler depois._

Oh, Senhor! Ele nunca devia ter concordado em ir naquele encontro para conhecer Amy Farrah Fowler, não importava quantas meias sujas Raj e Howard tivessem escondido em seu apartamento. Ele devia ter feito uma faxina em vez de se deixar coagir a ir conhecer aquela garota diabolicamente genial.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando concentrar-se em expulsar os pensamentos indesejados.

Só que então, dessa vez foi a voz do seu boneco do Sr. Spock que atormentou sua memória...

_Mas, lembre-se, como eu, você também tem uma metade humana._

"Não, pequeno Spock!" Sheldon sacudiu a cabeça enquanto via a imagem da miniatura do personagem em sua mente.

Maldita memória!

Abrindo os olhos, Sheldon ofegou, apreensivo. Isso não aconteceria! Não com ele, Sheldon Lee Cooper, que estava acima de todas essas grosserias inerentes aos meros _Homo Sapiens!_

Não, não! Ele estava acima dessas coisas, o que estava acontecendo não passava de um momentâneo padecimento dos efeitos colaterais causados pelo experimento neuro-afetivo que Amy havia cismado de pôr em prática com ele. Sheldon dissera logo no começo daquela tola empreitada da namorada que as tentativas dela não obteriam sucesso. Mas, pelo visto, tinham sido capazes de um ligeiro dano.

Meramente ocasional, certamente. Não havia necessidade de temer uma hipótese que estava fora de cogitação... ao menos para um _Homo Novus_ como ele.

Erguendo-se da cama, Sheldon saiu do quarto, retornando à sala do apartamento. Leonard estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV e apenas o olhou com o canto dos olhos, sem nada dizer, tomando um gole de cerveja.

Grato por não ter que ouvir os impertinentes questionamentos de Leonard, Sheldon tornou a olhar para a lousa e sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo. Mas, para sua sorte, apenas números, letras e desenhos de partículas subatômicas o encaravam.

Mesmo assim, ele precisava tomar uma atitude a respeito, apenas por garantia.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Ele rumou direto para a porta.

"Aonde vai?" Leonard questionou antes que ele pudesse girar a maçaneta.

"Comprar xampu anti-caspa!" Sheldon respondeu, abrindo a porta e correndo escada abaixo.

**-0O0-**

* * *

**Espero que a leitura tenha valido a pena :)**

**Não, eu não sei a altura e nem o QI de Amy Farrah Fowler. Este último é um dado que eu gostaria muito de saber, porém, baseando-me no fato de que tanto Amy quanto Sheldon consideram Leonard não tão inteligente quanto eles e o QI do Leonard é 173, e considerando que o Sheldon considera Amy a pessoa mais próxima do seu nível intelectual e o QI do Sheldon é 187, então deduzo que o QI da Amy esteja bem acima de 173 e pouco abaixo de 187 ;)**

**Reviews? Alguém? *.***


End file.
